Girl's night!
by Silver Stars 1914
Summary: When Brooklyn sees that her friend needs some time away from her team, she'll give her a night she'll never forget! Genderbending!


Tyson sighed as she watched the boys be… well boys. She was going nuts. She loved hanging out with her team, but she wished she had a girl to hang out with, talk with, and just be girls with. Then, she heard the doorbell ring. She sighed and stood up. "I'll get it!" She yelled, walking over to the door.

She opened the door to see her orange haired friend, Brooklyn . "Hi kid." She said. Tyson sighed once more, then smiled tiredly. "Hi Brooklyn" She said, leading her inside. "You look tired, what's up?" Brooklyn asked when she and Tyson sat down at the table.

"The boys, I love them, but I wish we had a girl on the team." Brooklyn thought for a second, smiled at her. "I have an idea!" She screamed out . Tyson jumped and fell out of her seat. "Sorry" Brooklyn said, helping her up. Tyson looked at her, nodding. "Well, how bout you come with me, Mariah, and Emily for a girl's night?" Tyson thought for a second.

Then the two jumped when they heard a crash in the living room. They both ran to the room they heard the sound come from. They were shocked to see Max on Kai's back and broken glass near them with Ray and Hiro trying to pull him off. They all looked at her. "Uh….Hi?" Tyson looked at Brooklyn. "So I guess I'll meet you at 7?" "We'll pick you up."

Later that night…

Tyson was getting dressed. She had on a short red dress, gold necklace and bracelets on her left wrist, 4 inch red heels, and 3 gold ankle bracelets on her right ankle, her long midnight blue flowed down her back with being tied at the end. Tyson looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled as she saw how hot she looked. Then she had an idea

Ray and Max were sitting at the table. Tyson walked in and sat in the seat in front of them. Max stopped in mid bite of the apple he was eating, Ray just stared at her. "What?" Max set the apple down and looked at his best friend. "You look nice…" He said, his cheeks bright red. Tyson smiled to herself. Ray couldn't talk. "Uh, Ray? You nose is bleeding…" Ray brought his hand up to his nose and ran out of the room. "I knew you guys would act like this, but I thought you would take it a little better than this."

Kai and Hiro had saw Tyson too. Kai, who had been drinking water, started coughing. When he stopped, he looked at her with a blush on his cheeks. Hiro hid his blush with his cup of water, then decided to ask. "Tyson, why are you dressed like that?" Tyson smiled. "I'm spending a night with my own gender"

Then someone knocked on the door. Tyson ran over and opened it. There stood Brooklyn dressed in a strapless white top that exposed her mid-riff, short white skirt with black lines running down the sides of it, white high boots that were so high, it was luck that she could stand, silver hoop earrings , gold bracelets on her right wrist, and a black hat that cover the side her bangs were parted. "Hey, You look great!" She said, motioning her to come out the door.

Tyson saw the motion and followed it. She saw a white car outside, and standing in front of it was Mariah and Emily. Mariah, for once, was not wearing all pink. She had on a green and pink tank top, and black skirt with white leggings, copper hoop earrings and silver bracelets on her left wrist, and blue heels that didn't affect her height. Emily didn't have her glasses and was wearing a yellow dress that went to her knees, and green high heel boots.

"Hey kid!" Mariah called out as she saw Tyson. Tyson, still shocked to see Mariah was not in all pink, just nodded. "OK! So I'm not wearing all pink, it's not the end of the world!" Brooklyn smiled at this. "Let's just get going."

Brooklyn took the girls to a club. It's was not what the girls were expecting, there were many boys and girl their ages, but also people Brooklyn's age. There was no drinks, it was just a clean hang out. "Well, what do you think?" The girls were shocked. It was a club for kids their age. "It's amazing!" Emily yelled, then rang off. Mariah joined her. Soon it was just Tyson and Brooklyn. "So, what do we do?" Tyson asked. Brooklyn looked around, then noticed the what was beside the stage. "You up for some karaoke?" She asked. Tyson smiled bright and nodded , then ran to the stage.

Time to get up, but I can't move

What did I do last night?

Am I home, are these my clothes?

I hope my car's alright

At least it's Sunday

No it's Monday!

I better call in dead

Well, I might get up, but I'm so burnt

I can't get out of bed

Will I make it through the 80s?

I don't know

Will I make it through the 80s?

I'm talking like a summer flow

Will I make it through the 80s?

Thought so!

32 steps from here to downstairs

I step on a cat, trip over a chair

Nothing in the fridge

Nothing on tv,

Well, Suzio plats gots nothing on me

Sitting in the ash tray and light one up

Sitting here looking like I don't know what

Bit off more than my mind could chew

And were all suicidal, what do?

Ill I make it through the 80?

I don't know

Will I make it through the 80s?

I'm talking like a summer flow

Will I make it through the 80s?

Thought so!

Time to grow up, start living right

Stop sleeping all day, Playing all night

Enough is enough, gonna do it or die!

Is that the phone ringing? Oh Steve honey, Hi!

A concert tonight? Well yeah that sounds great!

But I threw myself, I can't stay out that late!

No, I mean it this time, I'm taking it slow

Got a backstage pass? Alright, let's go!

Will I make though the 80s?

I don't know

Will I make though the 80s?

I'm talking like a summer flow

Will I make it though the 80s?

Thought so!

The two girls put the mics back. "WoooooHooooo!" They heard someone shout. They turned and saw Mariah going insane, running around like a chicken without a head, and Emily trying to calm her. The three girls spent the rest of the night trying to calm the white tiger girl down. After 3 hours, and 10 darts, Mariah went to sleep. "I think we should call it a night"

Brooklyn drove Tyson home."Sorry we crashed you night away from crazy." Tyson smiled. "Are you kidding? This was the best night of my life. Heck, I finally got to shoot darts at someone! That was on my bucket list!" Brooklyn smiled. "Well, glad you had a go time, now let's get you home before your brother kills me."

It was past midnight when Brooklyn finally got Tyson home. Her blood froze when she saw her older brother standing on the porch. "Um…. Hey Hiro…" Hiro frowned at her. "Why weren't you home an hour ago?" Brooklyn covered for her and explained what happen." You really think I believe that?" Just then, there was a shout and Brooklyn pulled out a dart and shot it. "Thank you!" They heard Emily call out. "Alright, I believe you."

The next morning

"So, how was spending a night with the girls anyway?" Hiro asked. Tyson as about to answer, when they heard a crash. "Max! Get off!" Tyson smiled. "Like I never left!


End file.
